Songs of the Clans
by SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Making Disney songs fit into the Warriors World one clan at a time!
1. Be Prepared

**Author's Note: This is a songfic/song parody of the song "Be Prepared" from The Lion King. Canon divergence includes Brokentail alive, but blind...and that's about it.**

 **I do not own Warriors or the song.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Idiot Thunderclan cats!" Spat Darkstripe hissing when Runningnose pressed a poultice to his scratches.

"I won't be able to lie down properly for a week!" Complained Blackfoot.

Leopardstar snorted as she passed them, "Licking your wounds after a dishonorable defeat by Thunderclan?"

Blackfoot bared his teeth at the Riverclan leader, "Well at least _I_ fought."

Leopardstar growled and unsheathed her claws, "Are you calling me a coward? Do you want to fight?"

"Anytime time, anytime place," hissed Blackfoot unsheathing his own claws.

There was a snort from a long-haired brown cat who had just padded into the clearing, "You are acting like kits," he meowed scornfully.

"How can you tell if you can't see," shot back Blackfoot.

Brokentail bristled in fury and was about to utter a sharp retort when a low voice cut in, "Fighting amongst ourselves will only lead to defeat."

A large dark cat leaped on top of the bone hill and meowed down to the gathered cats, "I never thought Shadowclan and Riverclan essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain."

This announcement was met with angry hisses and growls, but the cat ignored them and continued, "But maybe they've a glimmer of potential, if allied to my vision and brain."

Tigerstar leaped down and moved through the gathered throng. Leopardstar growled angrily at him, but didn't say anything as Tigerstar started up again in a low melodious voice,

 _"I know that your powers of retention_

 _Are as wet as a Twoleg's backside_

 _But thick as you are, pay attention_

 _My words are a matter of pride"_

Tigerstar stalked around Brokentail who flicked his tail in unease. The Shadowclan leader dragged his tail down the blind cat's face and continued,

 _"It's clear from you vacant expressions_

 _The lights are not all on upstairs"_

Brokentail snarled and lashed out claws unsheathed, but Tigerstar leaped back with a growl,

 _"But we're talking leaders and successions_

 _Even you can't be caught unawares"_

Tigerstar leaped and bowled over the older cat causing him to screech in shock. Tigerstar pinned the blind cat to the ground and watched him struggle for a minute before letting him up. Brokentail scrambled backwards snarling and whipping his tail back and forth in anger. Tigerstar flicked the blind cat's ear with his tail before stalking through the gathered cats,

 _"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

 _Be prepared for sensational news"_

Tigerstar flicked his tail at the cats around him,

 _"A shining new era_

 _Is tiptoeing nearer"_

"And where do we feature?" Hissed Leopardstar narrowing her yellow eyes.

"Just listen to teacher," purred Tigerstar.

 _"I know it sounds sordid_

 _But you'll be rewarded_

 _When at last I am given my dues_

 _And injustice deliciously squared"_

Tigerstar bounded through the cats and leaped on top of the bone hill. He whirled around and meowed,

 _"Be prepared!"_

"Yes, be prepared," hissed Darkstripe crouching low and whipping his tail. Then he sat up in confusion and meowed, "Be prepared for what?"

"For the death of the four clans!"

The cats all gasped in shock and a couple back away in surprise. "What are you talking about?" Hissed Leopardstar crouching low and growling. Brokentail flicked his tail and carefully turned around in the general direction of the hill, "There have always been clans in the forest, without the clans we would be dispersed and rogues."

"There will be a clan...one clan...Tigerclan," snarled Tigerstar leaning down from his perch, "We're going to kill Tallstar and that meddlesome kittypet Firestar too."

"One clan?" Meowed Runningnose exchanging a glance with Mudfur, the Riverclan medicine cat, "What will Starclan think?"

"And who will lead us?" Meowed Leopardstar tersely, "You?"

"Yes," purred Tigerstar, "I will be leader! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yay!" Cheered Shadowclan, "Long live Tigerstar! Long live Tigerclan!"

 _"It's great that we'll soon be connected_

 _With a leader who'll be all timed adored"_

Meowed the cats to each other.

Tigerstar smirked,

 _"Of course quid pro quo, you're expected_

 _To take certain duties on board"_

The gathered cats growled and hissed in excitement. Tigerstar flicked his tail and meowed,

 _"The future is littered with prizes_

 _And though I'm the main addressee_

 _The point that I must emphasize is..."_

He unsheathed his claws and pounced on Brokentail, knocking him to the ground with a claw on his neck. The older cat whined and pawed at the Shadowclan leader's underbelly with sheathed claws. Tigerstar leaned close and growled,

 _"You won't get a sniff without me!"_

Brokentail whined again his blind eyes flicking back and forth. Tigerstar purred and licked his ear before jumping off,

 _"So prepare for the coup of the century_

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam"_

Tigerstar nosed the blind cat onto his paws and meowed,

 _"Meticulous planning"_

"We'll have food," growled Darkstripe.

 _"Tenacity spanning"_

"Lots of food!" Agreed Blackfoot.

 _"Decades of denial"_

"We repeat," meowed Darkstripe and Blackfoot together.

 _"Is simply why I'll"_

"Endless meat!" Yowled Jaggedtooth.

 _"Be leader undisputed_

 _Respected, saluted"_

Tigerstar paced around the blind cat who shrank back,

 _"And seen for the wonder I am_

 _Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared"_

Tigerstar growled at Brokentail, who took a few steps back in surprise,

 _"Be prepared!"_

 _"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared"_

Echoed the cats.

Tigerstar smirked as he brushed through the rows of cats pausing briefly to lick Brokentail's ear and to whined his tail with the blind cat's before leaping to the top of the bone hill,

 _"BE PREPARED!"_

 **Hope you enjoyed this little fict! More are coming like it! Review and like!**


	2. Not One of Us

"Not One of Us"

By: SaphiraLovesTolkien

 **Author's Note: Another Warrior's songfic! The exile of Tigerclaw!**

 **I do not own Warriors or the song.**

 **I own Hopewing...that's about it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Fireheart fell silent. The story of Tigerclaw's betrayal and treachery was out and even though he was expecting it, he still was not ready for the on slot of hate that came from the clan:

"Kill him!"

"Blind him!"

"Drive him out of the forest!"

Suddenly Runningwind stepped forward; he narrowed his eyes and hissed,

 _"_ _Deception!"_

Mousefur spat,

 _"_ _Disgrace!"_

Willowpelt snarled,

 _"_ _Evil as plain as the scar on his face!"_

 _"_ _Deception!"_

 _"_ _An Outrage!"_

Yowled Dappletail.

 _"_ _Disgrace!"_

 _"_ _For shame!"_

Screeched One-Eye.

Whitestorm growled,

 _"_ _He asked for trouble the moment he came!"_

 _"_ _Deception!"_

Spat Brackenpaw.

 _"_ _An Outrage!"_

Yowled Patchpelt.

 _"_ _He can't change his stripes,"_

Meowed Cloudpaw and Brightpaw together.

 _"_ _Disgrace!"_

Hissed Thornpaw.

 _"_ _For Shame!"_

Snarled Smallear.

 _"_ _You know these ambitious types,"_

Meowed Halftail.

 _"_ _Evil as plain as the scar on his face!"_

Hissed Frostfur.

 _"_ _See you later agitator!"_

Sang the apprentices.

 _"_ _Deception!"_

Snarled Brindleface.

 _"_ _An outrage!"_

Snapped Speckletail.

 _"_ _Just leave us alone!"_

Hissed Sandstorm.

 _"_ _Disgrace!"_

Growled Graystripe.

 _"_ _For shame!"_

Snarled Hopewing.

 _"_ _Traitor go back with your own!"_

Spat the apprentices.

 _"_ _He asked for trouble the moment he came!"_

Growled Whitestorm darkly.

 _"_ _See you later agitator!"_

Sang the elders.

 _"_ _Born in grief,"_

Hissed Yellowfang.

 _"_ _Raised in hate,"_

Spat Cinderpelt.

 _"_ _Not helpless to defy his fate,"_

Snarled Willowpelt.

 _"_ _Let him run_

 _Let him live_

 _But do not forget what we cannot forgive!"_

Sang the clan together.

 _"_ _And he is not one of us!"_

Sang Hopewing.

 _"_ _He has never been one of us,"_

Growled Sandstorm.

 _"_ _He is not part of us!"_

Spat Dustpelt.

 _"_ _Not our kind!"_

Snarled the three together.

"Bluestar, what is your verdict? What is Tigerclaw's fate?" Meowed Whitestorm quieting the clan.

Bluestar looked tired as she answered, "Exile. If he is seen on Thunderclan territory again…kill him."

 _"_ _Someone once lied to us,"_

Growled Darkstripe.

 _"_ _Now we're not so blind!"_

Spat Longtail.

 _"_ _For we knew what he would do what he's done,"_

meowed Fireheart and Graystripe,

 _"_ _And we know that he'll never be one of us!"_

"Leave and never return!" Growled Whitestorm.

Tigerclaw spat at the angry clan, but he could see that it was no use; he was alone. "You'll see me again," snarled Tigerclaw as he backed toward the gorse tunnel, "Don't think I'm finished. I'll be a leader yet!"

"Go," hissed Fireheart unsheathing his claws. Tigerclaw gave him a look full of hatred before turning and running into the forest. As he ran he heard behind him the raised voices of the clan:

 _"_ _He is not one of us!_

 _Deception!_

 _Disgrace!_

 _Deception!_

 _Disgrace!_

 _Deception!"_

 **Hoped you enjoyed reading this! More coming soon! If you would like a certain song feel free to tell me in a review!**

 **May Starclan be with you!**


	3. Friends on the Other Side

**Author's Note: Third chapter! This is definitely a parody of the original song, so hope you enjoy!**

 **No I do not own Warriors or the song.**

A cold wind blew through the Dark Forest as the living cats strolled through to get to the meeting place.

"What do you think we'll learn today?" Meowed Applefur to Redwillow as they padded over the leaves. Redwillow shrugged, "Who knows? Ivypool you're liked by our mentors, do you know?"

Ivypool flicked her tail, "Hawkfrost is holding a meeting of some sort."

"Great, another lecture about how we must be diligent and bide our time before the 'Great Battle,'" snorted Beetlewhisker.

Suddenly a cold voice hissed,

 _"_ _Don't you disrespect me little warrior!_

 _Don't you derogate or deride"_

The cats looked up to see Hawkfrost crouched on top of the great rock in the center of the clearing. He peered down with narrowed ice blue eyes and meowed in a low harmonious voice,

 _"_ _You're in my world now_

 _Not your world_

 _And I got friends on the other side"_

A low murmur came from the trees surrounding the clearing,

 _"_ _He's got friends on the other side"_

Hawkfrost smirked as some of the cats jumped in shock while others scooted closer to their clanmates.

 _"_ _That's an echo, little cats_

 _Just a little something we have_

 _Here in the Place of No Stars,_

 _A little forest trick_

 _Don't worry…"_

The Dark Forest cat leaped down from the rock and sat at its base. He inclined with his tail for the clan cats to gather around him,

 _"_ _Sit down beside the rock_

 _Put your minds at ease_

 _If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please"_

The cats gathered around him though none would sit beside him except Ivypool and Breezepelt. Hawkfrost glanced around at the cats and continued,

 _"_ _I can read your future_

 _I can change it around some too_

 _I'll look deep into your heart and soul"_

Hawkfrost leaned forward and meowed quietly,

 _"_ _You do have souls, don't you warriors?"_

He leaned back and continued,

 _"_ _Make your wildest dreams come true!_

 _We have leaders_

 _We have fighters_

 _We got cats I don't even know_

 _And I got friends on the other side"_

The living cats drew closer together as Dark Forest cats padded out from the trees and echoed Hawkfrost's words,

 _"_ _He's got friends on the other side"_

Hawkfrost waved his tail at the Dark Forest cats surrounding the clearing and meowed,

 _"_ _The cats, the cats, the cats will tell_

 _The past, the present, and the future as well_

 _The cats, the cats, just pick one_

 _Take a little trip into your future with them"_

Hawkfrost turned to Ivypool then gestured at the cats around the clearing, "Pick one." Ivypool looked around then flicked her tail at a long-furred brown cat with a bent tail. The cat stumbled forward as another cat that was hidden in the shadows, pushed him forward. Brokenstar regained his footing and padded into the clearing. The younger cats pulled back as he passed them and stood in front Ivypool. He leaned forward, sniffed, and then carefully nosed her trying it seemed, to identify her. Brokenstar sat back and curled his tail around his paws. He tilted his head slightly to the right as if he was analyzing her, then meowed,

 _"_ _Now you, young warrior, are from Thunderclan_

 _You come from one long line of royalty"_

Hawkfrost leaned in next to her and whispered,

 _"_ _I'm a royal myself on my father's side"_

Brokenstar hissed at him then continued,

 _"_ _Your lifestyle's high_

 _But your happiness is low_

 _You need something productive to keep your mind off her_

 _Sister cut you off from herself_

 _Now you want to get her back, but that would take time_

 _You just want her to yourself_

 _Just like it once was"_

The other living clan cats started to creep forward as they saw the affect Brokenstar's words were having on Ivypool. She bristling and was very tempted to claw the blind cat's ears off, but he continued before she could anything,

 _"_ _But your sister needs persuading_

 _It's persuasion, its persuasion, its persuasion you need_

 _And when I look into your future_

 _Its your sister I see"_

Brokenstar got up and left after that, padding back to his spot around the clearing. Ivypool swore she saw a large shadow of a cat lean down and lick Brokenstar's ear almost affectionately, but she was soon distracted by Hawkfrost and forgot the strange encounter. Hawkfrost had turned to Breezepelt and was indicating the cats around the clearing. Breezepelt hesitated then chose a ruffled gray cat. Thisleclaw stepped forward with a tail flick and stood before Breezepelt,

 _"_ _On you little warrior, I don't want to waste much time"_

Breezepelt bristled in fury, but before he could do anything Thisleclaw continued,

 _"_ _You been pushed around all your life_

 _You been pushed around by your father and your mother, and your leader…_

 _And if you would have a mate_

 _You'd be pushed around by her too_

 _But in you're future, the you I see_

 _Is exactly the warrior you always wanted to be"_

Thisleclaw turned his back on the agitated young cat and stalked back to his place in the trees.

 _"_ _Stand with me"_

Called Hawkfrost down to the group of cats,

 _"_ _Come on cats_

 _Won't you stand with a poor warrior?"_

The clan cats looked at each other, waiting for someone else to go first. Ivypool looked around her then leaped up the rock to stand with Hawkfrost. The rest of the cats scrambled to follow her up the rock to stand beside the Dark Forest cat. Hawkfrost looked around him, his ice blue eyes glittered,

 _"_ _Yes_

 _Are you ready?"_

The trees filled with Dark Forest cats rustled as the cats on top of the rock,

 _"_ _Are you ready?_

 _Transformation Central!"_

The dark cats echoed,

 _"_ _Transformation Central!"_

 _"_ _Reformation Central!"_

Hissed Hawkfrost as the living clan cats jumped down to stand in front of him like soldiers in a line-up.

 _"_ _Reformation Central!"_

Echoed the Dark Forest cats.

 _"_ _Transmogrification Central!_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _You're changing_

 _You're changing_

 _You're changing all right!"_

A cold haunted wind blew through the clearing, ruffling the living clan cats' fur. The Dark Forest cats stepped out from the trees and surrounded the living cats while Hawkfrost continued,

 _"_ _I hope you're satisfied_

 _But if you aren't_

 _Don't blame me!_

 _You can blame my friends on the other side!"_

The Dark Forest cats stepped closer, herding the living cats into a tight group, hissing together,

 _"_ _You got what you wanted!_

 _But you lost what you had!_

 _Hush…."_

 **Hoped you liked it! Read, review, and like! Thank you to readingwarriors124 for the review! Feel free to suggest a song!**

 **May Starclan light your way!**


End file.
